The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by klainebows101
Summary: A one-shot where Rachel and Puck have been dating since Sophomore year, but now three years later they both are graduating. Will they last? Warning: Mild Cussing


**Just a little Puckleberry one-shot I came up with, I have been obsessed with this song and I love the script so why not make a story of it?! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The script, If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction.** **Enjoy! **

* * *

Rachel was a mess, Noah and her had been dating since there sophomore year, now three years later they were both graduating. Rachel following her dreams is going to New York with Kurt and Noah well he's not to sure what or where he is going. Rachel knew this would happen, she knew that they wouldn't both go to New York so she had to do the hardest thing ever. She broke up with Noah, and since then she has been crying both her dads were confused on how to cheer there pumpkin up.

"Rachie you need to calm down, you're going to ruin your beautiful voice!" Rachel ignored her fathers words and cried even more.

"Why did I break up with him!" She cries, her daddy wraps his arms around her.

"Everything will work out okay!" Rachel leans in to him not noticing her daddy mouth to her Father 'No it won't'

"I bet Noah is already moved on!" Rachel yells bawling even more.

She was wrong.

Noah's mom Nora was holding her sobbing son, she was scared her son had never cried this much before it was just out of his character.

"Honey what is going on!?" Nora asked looking at her crying son, Noah rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Rachel dumped me! I bet she found a boy! Oh god what if she's running away with St Jackass!" Sarah Noahs younger sister watched from the kitchen she rolls her eyes and walks to Noah smacking him in the face.

"Sarah!"

"What the fuck!" Sarah rolled her eyes again.

"Go get her back! You big baby!" Noah looked at his sister then at his mom, his eyes widen and he runs to his room grabbing his guitar he runs back.

"I love you Kiddo!" He hugs Sarah who struggles and protested.

"Let me go!" Noah lets go and runs out the door leaving his mom and sister confused and quite scared.

"He's your son." Sarah says to her mom, she walks to her room leaving her mom alone watching the front door.

-Ten minutes Later-

It took ten minutes for Noah to get the glee club to agree, all of them set up in Rachels yard. Finn sits by his drums, Artie taking the bass and Noah the lead guitarist. Behind them the whole glee club watch as they start too sing.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

Rachel looked up from her daddys embrace, she walks to the window in her room and smiles when she sees Noah, tears of joy form in her eyes.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke – I'm just a broken-hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

Rachel's dads get up from the bed and walk downstairs leaving Rachel to watch by herself.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Rachel runs downstairs and out the front door, Noah smiles brightly and keeps playing.

_Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go."_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved

Rachel walks towards Noah slowly crying, she was still in her pajamas which happens to be a tank top and shorts with stars on them, Noah was dressed in a tux he borrowed from Finn.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move _

As the song finished Rachel ran into Noah's arm, he picked her up and swung her around kissing her.

"I'm so sorry Noah!"

"No! I'm sorry!" They hugged and Rachel pulled away looking into his eyes.

"But-but i'm going to New York, you-you're not." Rachel looks down scared. Noah lifts her face up with his finger.

"I didn't tell you this but, I applied for Julliard and I got in! I know it's not the same college as you but we can still be in New York together!" He says smiling, Rachels eyes widen and she starts to squeal kissing him all over his face.

"I love you Noah Puckerman!"

"And I love you Rachel Berry!"

* * *

**It's not that good, I know I rushed Dx I haven't been feeling good and I still need to work on my other stories .-. I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading xoxo**


End file.
